Star Trek:Odyssey 21:Sixty Two
by rylansato
Summary: While enroute to Bajor, the twins of Lieutenant Commanders Dustin Zofchak and Hoshi Sato come up missing,. Captain Allensworth gets the idea that something from the shadows of Starfleet has something to do with the twins disappearance.
1. The Tzenkethi

Star Trek: Odyssey 21: Sixty-two

_Captain's Log: Stardate: 58641. are still in orbit above Earth after the assault from the Terran Empire. We have completed our repairs and are ready to get underway. We have brought on new crewmembers to take the place of crewmembers that were killed or have left. Lieutenant Stull has left the ship and is now the operations officer aboard the Thunderchild, she will serve that ship well. _

The senior officers sat around the conference table in the observation lounge that was behind the bridge.

"Okay," Zofchak said. "The Hornet and Potemkin have about a day of repairs left and the Thunderchild is having the finishing touches put on their new starboard nacelle. They should be underway in a day or so."

"Excellent." Allensworth said. "Counselor, how's the crew's morale?"

"Some are a little shaken up from the recent battle. Some feel they'll be dead soon while others think we'll prevail to win the war."

Allensworth nodded. "That type of thinking is normal."

"They like you, they trust you, but some of them think that no one can save them."

"I see."

At that moment, the doors to the observation lounge and an unfamiliar face stepped into the room. He wore Lieutenant pips on his blue collar. He stood about as tall as Captain Allensworth with brown hair. He looked a bit startled with all the eyes of the senior officers on him. He had just walked in on the senior officers meeting.

"I apologize for walking in on your meeting." He said.

Allensworth stood up. "Not at all." He walked over to the Lieutenant who handed him a padd. "Ah, yes, Lieutenant Nathan Dowey, our ship's new geologist, who had just come from the Excalibur."

Dowey nodded the senior officers as Allensworth looked over the padd. "You have quite some experience at the helm. Well, looks like we found our helmsman. You'll double as helmsman and ship's geologist."

"Is that wise, sir?"

"Commander Zofchak is chief engineer and ship's historian."

Dowey nodded.

"This is definitely different." Sparhawk said.

"What is?" Plumley asked.

"Having someone in the science division at the helm, it's not something you see often."

"Well Commander, you can see this crew isn't exactly the most common crew. We may be one of the less diverse, but do we make up an interesting crew." Merriell said.

Allensworth acted like he was going over the new crewman's record but he already knew what was on it since his chose. "Well Lieutenant, take your post."

"Yes, sir." Dowey said.

He turned and left the observation lounge, heading for the helm. Allensworth turned and looked at his officers. "Dismissed."

The senior staff walked out of the lounge and entered the bridge. Each one walked to their respective stations to begin their duties.

No sooner did Hoshi sit down, did she hear a beeping come from her station. She pressed a few buttons before turning to her captain.

"Sir, Admiral Burrell on subspace." She said.

"I'll take it in my ready room, Commander."

Hoshi pressed a few buttons and transferred the admiral to the captain's ready room. Allensworth walked into his ready room and sat down before talking with the admiral. He pressed a button on his console and a screen rose from his desk.

"Yes, Admiral?" Allensworth said.

"Jermaine, I'm sending you and your crew to Bajor tol help the Defiant stop the Tzenkethi from harassing the Bajorans due to their application into the Federation."

"The Tzenkethi? That seems rather spontaneous."

"It would seem that the Tzenkethi do not like the idea of the Federation expanding and for a species such as the Bajorans to want entrance into the Federation seems like a bad idea to them."

Allensworth thought for a moment with his hand on his chin. "I see. Well, Admiral we'll head over there and see what we can do. What other ships will be over there besides the Defiant?"

"The Titan and Rhea. However, they will be considered more as backup if needed. They are investigating the disappearance of the Ariel."

"Maccombs's ship?" Allensworth asked.

Burrell nodded. "It disappeared in that region of space and it's possible the Tzenkethi are behind it."

"Do you think the Tzenkethi are trying to start another conflict with us?"

Burrell shook his head. "I don't know but we can't have that while we're at war with someone else. You have your orders, leave orbit as soon as you're ready."

"Yes, Admiral." Allensworth said just before the screen went blank."

Allensworth stood up and walked out of his ready room. He walked out onto the bridge where all of his officers were at their own stations. He noticed that Lieutenant Commander M'Ress at the communications station instead of Hoshi. He figured she had to go do something for the twins.

"Lieutenant Dowey, set a course for Bajor. Maximum warp."

"Aye, sir." Dowey said as he entered the commands into his console.

Commander Sparhawk looked at his captain with a confused look. He found it odd for them to be sent to Bajor for whatever the reason all the way from Earth, when there were plenty of starships that were closer.

"Bajor, sir?" He asked.

The Alexandria-A moved out of Earth's orbit and readied itself to leap into warp. Dowey was waiting to get clear of the USS Crazy Horse that was alongside the Alexandria before going to warp.

"Course laid in, sir." Dowey said.

"Hit it." Allensworth said.

The ship was clear of the Excelsior class Crazy Horse and jumped into warp.

Allensworth sat down in his chair. "We've been ordered to Bajor to help the Defiant defend Bajor from the Tzenkethi. Apparently the Tzenkethi do not like the idea of Bajor becoming a Federation member."

"The Tzenkethi?" Zofchak asked. "Why in the name of the Great Bird of the Galaxy would they want to start something with us? We haven't heard anything from them since the Federation-Tzenkethi conflict of 2364."

"Maybe they feel that we're vulnerable since were at war with the Terran Empire." McKenzie said.

"What other ships will be there with us?" Sparhawk asked.

"It'll be us and the Defiant. The Titan and Rhea will be there to assist us if needed but they will be investigating the disappearance of the Ariel."

At the mention of the Ariel, Dowey looked back at the captain.

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" Allensworth asked curiously.

"Not really, sir. I have a friend on the Ariel. I guess I was surprised at the mention of it, sir."

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. We'll find them." Allensworth said reassuringly.

Dowey nodded and turned back around.

"Does Starfleet think the Tzenkethi is behind the Ariel's disappearance?" Sparhawk asked.

"Admiral Burrell does but I'm not so sure." Allensworth said.

"The Ariel is a Nova class starship. It should be able to out run anything that the Tzenkethi has." Zofchak said.

The turbolift doors opened to reveal a very distraught and crying Hoshi Sato. Dustin quickly ran to her side. Allensworth, Sparhawk, and Nycz stood up from their seats concerned for Hoshi.

"Hoshi, what is wrong." Dustin asked.

"The twins. They're gone. The twins are gone." She said burying her crying face into her husband's chest.


	2. Investigation

Captain Allensworth paced around his ready room. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. He had to stay on course to Bajor but he wanted to reverse course and look for Kyou and Ryou. The only thing he could think of doing was begin his log.

"Computer, begin captain's log. Stardate…"

He was interrupted by M'Press's purr like voice.

"Captain, there's an incoming message for you."

"Is it Admiral Burrell?"

"Negative, sir. It's…the mirror Captain Allensworth. He's demanding to speak with you."

Allensworth raised an eyebrow. He was intrigued by his counterpart's sudden message but he also felt a bit of apprehension. He walked over to his computer terminal on his desk.

"Put him through."

The screen switched on and Jermaine felt he was looking into the mirror.

"Ah, Captain Allensworth. It's always a pleasure to speak with you." Mirror Allensworth said.

"Still calling yourself captain I see. I'm surprised you having assassinated anyone to become admiral." Jermaine said.

"I prefer the rank Captain, for the time being. Until at least the Empire wins the war, then I'll become admiral. Then who knows after that? Fleet Admiral, Grand Admiral, Emperor even."

"How about Empress's puppet." Jermaine shot back.

The mirror Allensworth smirked at his counterpart's retort. "Oh, Captain. Such comments show deep misunderstanding of the political system of the Empire. With the Empire…"

Allensworth was getting annoyed with the mirror Allensworth. "You can justify yourself later, Allensworth. I'm a busy man."

"We know you have one of our officers in your custody. We tried taking her back once and that obviously failed but then I figured I might act like one of you and ask politely. I never imagine that such a tactic could actually work. We're used to taking things by force. To be blunt, we want her back."

"That's not asking politely." Jermaine said. "I will take your request with a grain of salt. However, since the Federation doesn't recognize your government and that the Terran Empire has never agreed to an extradition treaty with the Federation, you shouldn't get your hopes up." Allensworth said with a smile before ending the communication.

He sat there thinking a moment about his counterpart's communication to him. Then he decided to get back to his log.

"Computer, resume…" He was cut off again, this time by the chime of the door. "Come in." The door opened and allowed Lieutenant McKenzie to enter. "Yes, Lieutenant."

"Sir, we ran a scan off Commander Zofchak's quarters. There isn't much to report. Our tricorders did pick up something but they almost missed it due to the small amount there was."

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Some sort of mineral, sir. Barely noticeable."

"Mineral, eh. Looks like we can put our new geologist to some use." Allensworth said. He tapped his comm. badge. "Lieutenant Dowey, please report to my ready room."

"On my way, sir."

Dowey was still on the bridge when he received the order so it only took him a second to reach the captain's ready room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Allensworth motioned to the readings on McKenzie's tricorder. "We found some evidence in Commander Zofchak's quarters about the disappearance of Kyou and Ryou. It appears to be some kind of mineral."

Dowey took the tricorder and looked it over. "It appears to be moon rock, sir. I'd have to see the evidence itself to be completely certain."

Allensworth nodded. "McKenzie, take him to Dustin's and Hoshi's quarters."

"Aye, sir."

McKenzie turned around and led Dowey out of the ready room and to the turbolift.

Shortly later, Dowey walked into the quarters of Commander Zofchak and Commander Sato. Dowey knew that the two were married but he wondered why Hoshi continued to go by her maiden name instead of taking her husband's name. He figured it would avoid confusion since they both hold the same rank. He saw the married couple scanning the room with their tricorders, hoping to find some clue as to who or what took their daughters.

He pulled out his tricorder and began scanning the room, looking for traces of moon rock. He walked over to the cradle where the twins were laying before they disappeared and he found what he was looking for. He crouched down and to visually examine the very small amount of dust just below the cradle. He took his tricorder and scanned the evidence more closely. He studied the information his tricorder gave.

"Sirs," Dowey called to get the attention of his superiors. "I found some traces of moon rock just below the cradle." He stood up and faced the two parents. "The traces left behind show elements of Iron, Magnesium, Calcium, Silcon and Oxygen. It's Pyroxene. It has a color ranging from maroon to black. The grains appear to be more square suggesting that whoever took your daughters had been in the highland region of Earth's moon, Luna."

McKenzie stepped over and placed her foot next to the traces of Pyroxene. She looked around, judging the distance from the Pyroxene and the cradle.

"The traces of Pyroxene are right where someone would step when they are picking up the children. It would appear that whoever took your daughters, had tracked in some moon rock dust and left without realizing they had left any evidence. It would suggest that the twins were taken by someone then beamed out, instead of being beamed out directly."

"It must've happened very quickly." Hoshi said. "I had stepped out of the room for a second and then when I returned, they were gone."

"Let's talk to the captain and see what he has to say." Zofchak said.

A short time, Hoshi, Dustin and Nathan stood in front of Captain Allensworth. Allensworth sat there with his hands clasped on the table, listening to his officers.

"So, you have reason to believe that someone from Luna beamed into your quarters, took the twins and beamed out?"

"Yes, sir." Zofchak said. "I also believe the twins are still there."

The captain nodded. "I see. The question now is who would do that?" Allensworth asked. "I'll contact Admiral Burrell to tell him of our situation, until I figure out what we can do, return to your stations."

"Thank you, Captain." Dustin said before leaving.

The three officers left the captain's ready room. The captain then turned his attention to his computer console and pressed a button.

"Computer, set up a subspace link to Admiral Burrell." Allensworth said.

The United Federation of Planets logo was on the screen and seconds later it switched to the face of Admiral Burrell.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Admiral, while we were en route to Bajor, the daughters of Commander Zofchak and Commander Sato have come up missing. We have reason to believe that they were taken before we left the Terran System by someone who had been previously on Luna."

"And what makes you think they're still there?" Burrell asked.

"We have no evidence to support that they're still there but we need to at least look."

"You're under orders to head to Bajor, not go snooping around Luna for someone that might not be there. I'm sorry to hear about the children but you have your orders. Burrell out."

Allensworth sat there for a few seconds thinking to himself. He then got up and left his ready room.

"Helm, what is our current course?" He asked.

Dowey was a bit confused by the question but responded anyway. "The same thing it has been all along, sir. Straight course to Bajor."

"All stop. Set a course for Earth. Maximum warp."

"Aye, sir."

Allensworth took a glance around the bridge. "At the moment, we are under orders to rendezvous with the Defiant. However, I'm about to commit a direct violation of our orders. Any of you who wish to object should do so now, it will be noted in my log."

There was nothing but silence on the bridge. Each crewmember were part of a family and knew the importance of heading back to Earth to look for the twins.

Dowey turned around in his chair. "Captain, I may be the newest member of the crew but as a father of twins myself, I say to hell with Admiral Burrell and his orders. The Defiant can handle the Tzenkethi. We have other priorities."

Dustin and Hoshi smiled at Lieutenant Dowey. Captain Allensworth sat down in his chair. "Hit it."


	3. Part of the Original Starfleet Charter

_Captain's Log: Supplemental: We are on our way back towards Earth in hopes we can find Kyou and Ryou Zofchak. There is no indication as to whom or why they would've been taken. So far our investigation has turned up no evidence. Whoever did this, knew what they were doing. A new question has come up now: Why was it those two and not anyone else? Hopefully, when we arrive to Earth we will find the answers we need._

The senior staff sat in the observation lounge discussing their current dilemma.

"I don't understand who would just take the twins." Sparhawk said.

"It's like they were targeted from the start." Plumley said.

Allensworth leaned up and rested his elbows on the table with his hands folded in front of his face. "I just had a brief talk with my mirror counterpart and it could be him. He did bring up the fact that we are still holding his Christine Nycz."

"Yes, but wouldn't that automatically alert us to his plans though?" McKenzie asked.

"Not necessarily. He worded it in such a way that it would be missed if one was not paying attention."

"I disagree." Dustin said at the end of the row. He had kept quiet most of the meeting, trying to gather his thoughts and listening to the ideas of his comrades. Not to mention how worried he was of his wife at the moment. The sheer look at her could cause a Vulcan to show emotion.

"I ran a tricorder scan for any universal displacement and found nothing. At first I blamed our mirror counterparts because they pulled this stunt with me a year ago. The transporter readings are Federation. There's no doubt about it, the people who stole Kyou and Ryou were from Starfleet."

The words hung in the air for awhile as the senior staff said nothing. Finally Captain Allensworth spoke up.

"Who in Starfleet has such a vendetta against you that they would steal your children?" He asked.

"That, I'm unsure of. I have no idea." Zofchak said.

Allensworth turned to Lieutenant McKenzie. "Any unusual bio-readings for the ship's internal sensors?"

McKenzie shook her head. "Whoever they were, they masked themselves pretty good."

Allensworth thought for a moment. "That means they have a good understanding about Federation starships." The captain's eyes shifted over to his communications officer, who had been quiet the entire time. He couldn't blame her considering everything she was going through. Allensworth didn't have any children so he couldn't fully understand her grief but he understood enough.

"Hoshi, any thoughts?"

Hoshi didn't immediately say anything. She sat there staring at the obsidian colored top of the table. "What about Internal Affairs?"

"IA?" Sparhawk asked. "What would they have to do with this?"

"You weren't here during their investigation, Jason." Allensworth said. "They came onboard and questioned the senior staff about a possible traitor. They had a peculiar interest in both Commander Zofchak and Commander Sato. They pressed them hard about those two being traitors."

"But why would they come aboard and take their children?" Jason asked.

Allensworth let out a small sigh. "I've never been good at keeping secrets. I talked with Fleet Captain McElfresh just before he left the ship and it turns out that there is no Luke McElfresh with that rank or by that name in Starfleet records."

Allensworth saw that everyone was so intent on what he was going to say next. "He claimed to work for a section of Starfleet that as he put it 'seeks out and identifies potential dangers to the Federation."

"You're kidding me." Zofchak said.

The chief engineer's sudden comment caused a few surprised looks to turn his way, including the captain's. "Do you know something, Dustin?"

"A little. In fact, I had talked to Miles O'Brien about this when he and Doctor Bashir encountered these same people on Deep Space Nine. Something part of the original Starfleet charter. A group of people calling themselves Section Thirty One."

Allensworth nodded. "What did O'Brien say to you?"

"Just things that can't be really proven. During the Dominion War, Doctor Bashir was trying to cure Constable Odo from the Founders Disease designed by Starfleet to wipe out the Founders. Bashir rigged up a device so that he and O'Brien could get inside the mind of an operative that they had captured. Bashir found some information inside the operative's mind that he remembered and discussed with O'Brien."

"Such as?" Doctor Plumley asked.

"We all remember reading about the Khitomer peace conference and the assassination attempt on the Federation president. That was Section Thirty One's doing. As well as sending Kirk's Enterprise across the Romulan Neutral Zone to steal their cloaking device. Then of course the thing that only Starfleet captains and flag officers are briefed upon." Zofchak stopped because he knew he could go no further with that type of information. He was surprised that Miles O'Brien had discussed it with him. He looked at Captain Allensworth to see if he would give him some sort of signal to whether or not to keep going. His captain nodded giving him the okay to proceed with this information.

"What are you talking about?" Merriell asked.

"I'm referring to the Omega molecule. Section Thirty One oversaw the development of that as well. It's the one thing that is meant to be destroyed when encountered. When it detonates, it destroys subspace and renders warp drive useless in an area. Why do you think starships can't maintain warp drive in the Lantaru sector?"

"But how could Starfleet even agree to have such an agency?" Plumley asked.

"Starfleet doesn't acknowledge the existence of Section Thirty One but they don't deny it either and that bothers me." Allensworth said.

"Well, the Cardassians used to have the Obsidian Order and the Romulans have the Tal Shiar. The Klingons are too honorable of a species to have a secret police. And we have Section Thirty One."

The senior officers sat there thinking about the information they had just received from their captain and chief engineer. Suddenly, the intercom kicked on. It was Kell Perim's voice.

"Captain, we are entering the Terran System and we are being hailed by Starfleet. It's Admiral Burrell."

"On our way, Lieutenant." Allensworth said getting up just as the rest of his command crew were getting to their feet. "This is going to be interesting." He said with a slight grin.


	4. Not Good Enough

The senior staff walked out onto the bridge and to their stations, relieving the crewmembers that were there taking their place in their absence.

"On screen." Allensworth said as he stepped in front of his chair.

Hoshi pressed a few buttons on her console to cause the screen to switch to the image of Admiral Burrell, who was obviously not pleased that the Alexandria had come back to Earth instead of proceeding to Bajor as previously ordered.

"Explain yourself, Allensworth."

"As I've told you before, Admiral, we are investigating the disappearance of Kyou and Ryou Zofchak."

"I don't care if you're investigating the disappearance of..."

"Section Thirty One took my little girls, Admiral." Zofchak said walking up next to his captain.

Allensworth saw the admiral's face falter ever so slightly. He knew that Burrell knew something.

"Where has Section Thirty One taken them, Admiral?" Allensworth asked.

"What is Section Thirty One?" Burrell asked.

"You know exactly what we're talking about, Admiral." Allensworth said. "And you don't want to know what we'll do if those girls are harmed in any way."

The admiral sighed. "Prepare for my arrival. I'm coming aboard."

A short time later, Admiral Burrell stood in front of Captain Allensworth in the captain's ready room.

"Have you read the original Starfleet charter, Captain?" Burrell asked. "In article fourteen section thirty one, it allows for extraordinary measures to be taken in times of extreme threat."

"Admiral, how is Commander Zofchak and his family considered to be a threat? They have gladly served Starfleet and the Federation for years. Why would Section Thirty One even consider kidnapping two infants that pose no threat to any of us? Thirty One's very being is an abomination to the Federation. Them, being accountable to no one to which they can violate the founding principles of the Federation is completely absurd."

"You would be surprised how helpful Section Thirty One has been to the Federation." Burrell asked.

"What, an assassination attempt on the Federation president to a start a war with the Klingons? Covering up the Lantaru Incident? Relocating the Ba'ku from their planet without their knowledge? How is that helpful to the Federation. I understand that some of the things they did has helped us but kidapping children is not one of them."

"How do you know about Thirty One's involvement in those events?" Burrell asked.

"Let's just say that I have a well informed crew."

"Well, they are correct. Section Thirty One was involved in those events. But, I can assure you..."

Allensworth studied the face of his superior as he was talking and then leaned up with a slight grin. "You know where they are, don't you?" He said cutting him off. "We found traces of Pyroxene. Pyroxene is found on Luna. That was when our shields were down and the twins were taken just before we warped out of the system."

"They aren't here." Burrell said.

Allensworth stood up. "You know where they are because you were aware of their plans all along. That's why you wre so adament about sending us to Bajor instead of investigating their disappearance. You're a supporter of Section Thirty One!"

"They ahve done things to protect the Federation. That's what I believe in, protecting the Federation. Your chief engineer had an intimate affair with the mirror counterpart of his wife."

"You've read his report. You know he was doing that to keep his cover and gathered information on our enemies. Are you saying that Commander Zofchak is compromised?"

Admiral Burrell put his hands behind his back and began to slowly pace in front of the captain. "When the first crossover happened, Kirk did everything he could to prevent the Halkans from being destroyed. Lieutenant Commander Zofchak could've declined the woman's offer."

"And Kirk was found out." Allensworth countered. "Kirk was believed to be his counterpart during his stay until Spock figured him out due to Kirk's odd behavior. Kirk also had the help of the rest of his landing party that had beamed to the other universe with him. Zofchak was by himself and had to do what he thought was necessary to confuse the enemy to get the information he needed."

Admiral Burrell could see the anger beginning to seep through Captain Allensworth's face. "He's a liability to the Federation." Burrell said.

"Then why act now? What are you planning to do to his children?"

"We have our reasons."

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! DAMN IT, NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Allensworth said slamming his fist down on his desk. The sudden outburst caught Burrell off guard. Allensworth walked around the desk with a purpose and grabbed Burrell by the collar.

"What the hell are you doing?" The admiral demanded.

Allensworth tightened his grip on the admiral to show he had no intention of letting go of him until he told him what he wanted to know. "Tell me where the Twins are."

"I can get you with assaulting a superior." Burrell said ignoring Allensworth's question. "Not only will you lose your command but you will lose your rank and everything else you've obtained during your career. You will be a nobody. You might as well go back to the Delta Quadrant." Burrell said.

Allensworth was not at all immpressed or intimidated by the admiral's threat. "Section Thirty One doesn't exist and neither does this conversation which means that my current actions don't exist." Allensworth said. "Which means that whoever you take this complaint to will have to look into it and you'll have to reveal Section Thirty One's existence and I'm sure you don't want to do that, do you?"

"What proof do you have?" Burrell asked.

Allensworth smiled. "Everyone under my command."


	5. The Children

Admiral Burrell walked out of the captain's ready room and to the nearest turbolift without as much as a word. Commander Sparhawk looked at the admiral and noticed a look of defeat across his face.

Moments later, Captain Allensworth walked out of his ready room with a look of determination on his face. Sparhawk knew who had won that battle.

"Mister Dowey, put us within transporter range of Luna. Commander Merriell, Zofchak and Sato please accompany me to the transporter room. Commander Sparhawk, you have the bridge."

Allensworth noticed that Jason was about to protest that he should go instead of the captain but Allensworth waved him off as the other three bridge officers made their way to the turbolift.

"I understand your concern, Jason but I feel that this is a mission I should lead."

"Of course, sir." Sparhawk said.

Captain Allensworth continued his way to the turbolift. "Doctor Plumley report to transporter room two."

Minutes later, with the Alexandria now in transporter range of the moon, the away team prepared themselves for their mission. Allensworth, Plumley and Zofchak holstered hand phasers as Merriell and Sato held phaser rifles.

"Admiral Burrell has told me that Section Thirty One is using an underground bunker in the highlands just outside Tycho City." Allensworth said stepping up to the transporter platform.

The rest of the away team took their positions behind him, each within a transporter column. The transporter chief pressed a few buttons on his console and looked up to the captain waiting for him to give the order.

"Energize."

The away team dematerialized from the transporter room and seconds later they rematerialized in the middle of a room of the bunker. Merriell half expected the bunker to be old, full of dust and old cargo containers but he was slightly surprised that in reality it was bright and full of consoles that looked like they were just used. Plumley pulled a tricorder out from her holster that was opposite of her hand phaser. She looked at it as it scanned the bunker.

"I'm picking up the Twins' life signs twenty-three meters in that direction." Plumley said pointing to her left.

"Let's go." Allensworth said un-holstering his phaser.

The away team crept through the bunker, getting closer to the Twins' signal. They walked into another room and found the Twins. They were sleeping in a cradle like bed. From where the away team was standing, the Twins looked unharmed. Not only were the Twins in the room but Section Thirty One operatives as well, including McElfresh.

"Ah, Captain Allensworth, this is quite unexpected." McElfresh said.

Doctor Plumley walked over to the Twins and scanned them with her tricorder. Hoshi accompanied the doctor.

"They're fine, Hoshi. Don't worry." Plumley said.

A look of relief fell across Hoshi's face.

"We want Kyou and Ryou back." Allensworth said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Captain. You see..."

McElfresh was cut off by Zofchak grabbing him and slamming him up against the bulkhead. "Give me back my daughters!"

An operative aimed a phaser rifle at Zofchak who had pulled out his phaser and aimed it back at the operative. "Drop it." Zofchak said.

Hoshi raised her rifle and aimed it at another operative. Merriell took the butt-end of his rifle and slammed it into the operative on his right and then into the face of the operative on his left. Plumley threw her right elbow backwards into the face of the operative behind her. She then pointed the phaser at him.

"Drop you weapon, Lieutenant Commander." McElfresh said.

"I told you. We want them back." Zofchak said.

"I order you, under Section Thirty One..."

"Section Thirty One doesn't exist." Allensworth said.

"That's right." Zofchak said. "And we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm going to count to five." McElfresh said.

"I'm going to count to three." Zofchak said holding his phaser to McElfresh's neck. McElfresh could see that the Alexandria's chief engineer looked like he was ready to press the firing stud at any moment.

McElfresh just sighed. "It would seem that we're at a loss here. Take your kids, but I will not promise that you will not hear from us again."

Zofchak holstered his phaser and let go of McElfresh. Together Dustin and Hoshi picked up their twin daughters as the other three members of the away team surrounded them. Allensworth tapped his comm badge.

"Allensworth to Alexandria. Seven to beam up."

Within moments, the seven of them were whisked away by the Alexandria's transporter beam.

Hours later, with the Alexandria en route to Bajor, the senior officers, with the exception of Zofchak and Sato, sat in the observation lounge.

"I just don't understand that the Federation Council would allow something like Section Thirty One to exist." Sparhawk said.

"According to what Admiral Burrell has told me. They were responsible for ruining the career of Senator Cretak" Allensworth said.

"The Romulan senator?" Sparhawk asked.

"The same. They were also responsible for the resignation and execution of Federation president Zife along with Chief of staff Azernal and Secretary Quafina after the big mess up at Tezwa."

"Tezwa? Wasn't Commander Zofchak part of that Starfleet unit that revealed the Tezwa leader was completely insane and wanted to start a war with us and the Klingons?" Sparhawk asked.

Allensworth nodded. "Yeah, he was onboard the Enterprise at that time. However, there was more to the story but I agreed to not discuss the details with anyone. The only other person aboard that knows about it is Commander Zofchak."

"I wasn't aware that Zife was executed." Nycz said.

"Thirty One felt that Zife could not be allowed to speak of the events of Tezwa to the general public. Not many actually know about what really happened." Allensworth said.

"They're just like the Obsidian Order and the Tal Shiar." Merriell said.

"They have helped us in ways but have also done things that we can't imagine that would help us." Allensworth said.

"Such as what jsut happened?" Nycz asked.

"Why would they think that Commander Zofchak and his family would be a threat to the Federation?" Plumley asked.

"They still never explained that. They always dodged around it by saying that they've helped us." Allensworth said. "We may be past them now but as long as the Mirror War is still going on, I doubt we've seen the last of Section Thirty One."

Meanwhile, Dustin and Hoshi laid Kyou and Ryou down to sleep. The two parents stared down at their sleeping offspring.

"Not even a year old and already considered a threat." Hoshi said.

"We'll just have to make sure Section Thirty One will not get their hands on them again." Dustin said.

Dustin put his arm around his wife and held her close as the two of them stared at their sleeping children.

The End


End file.
